


A Choice in Reverse

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Adora, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Horde!Adora, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Past Child Abuse, She-Ra!Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Catra is chosen by the Sword of Protection instead of Adora, and as much as she wants to escape she also wants to be the one saving her Adora for once.





	A Choice in Reverse

"Hey, Adora," Catra said as her friend climbed out of the tank that was attacking Thaymor. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you  _home_ , back to the Fright Zone where we belong. I should have  _never_  agreed to sneak out with you, you've only been hurt." Had it only been twenty-four hours ago that Catra had believed the words that were coming out of Adora's mouth?

"Adora, the Horde is  _evil_ ," Catra said to her friend. "They prey on innocent people, like the ones here!"  _Like you and me. At least, we were innocent as kids, weren't we?_

Adora looked incredulous. "The Horde took us in and cared for us. These people? They  _kidnapped_  you. How can that be innocent?"

"They didn't kidnap me!" Well, Glimmer and Bow technically had, but the people of Thaymor hadn't.

" _Please_  don't tell Shadow Weaver that," Adora said. "You're in enough trouble with her already; I don't want it to get worse."

"Or we could  _run away._  I can get us safe passage through the Rebellion." Or at least, Catra hoped she could. They took care of each other, they had  _promised_ to stick together and take care of each other, and Catra was offering her something she hadn't been able to as kids: protection.

"Catra, the princesses are  _evil_. I don't know how or why you think we could get safe passage, but they're going to turn around and stab you in the back  _the second_  they get the chance." That made Catra very nearly falter in her choice. She knew Shadow Weaver better than she did Glimmer and Bow. Wasn't it better to deal with the enemy she knew than the one she didn't?

"After all we've worked for, you can't  _seriously_  be thinking of throwing our careers away," Adora said, glancing for once away from Catra and down at her Force Captain pin. And that was when Catra's faltering stopped.

"Right, because that's  _all_  you care about," Catra said, and maybe the look of betrayal at the idea that Adora only cared about her standing in the Horde hurt a bit, but it was at least somewhat true. "Look, I'm  _never_ going to be in Shadow Weaver's good graces, so why not get as far away from her as possible?" She turned away from her only friend, but only partway so they could still speak. "Please, Adora. Come with me, we can  _finally_  stop being afraid!"

It was Adora who stabbed her in the back.


End file.
